


Chuva de Prata

by Kori_Hime



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Boys' Love, Comedy, Geraskier, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Geralt encontra-se novamente com Jaskier, dessa vez em Salvia, uma terra povoada por ciganos. Durante a festa de casamento de seu filho, a rainha cigana entoa a chuva de prata, para florescer o amor.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion





	1. Chuva de Prata I

**Author's Note:**

> História inspirada nos personagens retratados na série da Netflix, baseado nos livros.
> 
> Personagens secundários, locais e história me pertence. São dois capítulos.

O último encontro com o bardo Jaskier foi na hospedaria em Figueira, uma vila de passagem de viajantes, em sua maioria mercadores. Depois desse encontro do destino, milimetricamente calculado pelo bardo, Geralt de Rívia achou que ficaria alguns anos sem vê-lo novamente. Entretanto, uma situação embaraçosa os vez reunir novamente.

Dessa vez, os dois se encontraram em Salvia, uma terra povoada por um grupo de ciganos que buscavam criar laços naquele território desde que a rainha dos ciganos se mudou para aquelas terras há cinquenta anos. O lugar era rodeado por montanhas de difícil acesso, por isso pouco se via do exterior. Geralt estava ali a trabalho, fora contratado para proteger o príncipe cigano de uma outra comunidade longe dali para conhecer sua futura esposa, filha da rainha cigana.

A viagem foi agradável e o príncipe não dava trabalho, uma surpresa agradável para o bruxo que estava acostumado com as birras dos nascidos nobres. O príncipe, um rapaz de quinze anos, era tímido. Durante viagem, o bruxo notou sua ansiedade, mas as experiências que tivera até aquele momento não ajudaria o jovem em quase nada. Quando ele o perguntou se havia alguém especial, Geralt desviou o rumo da conversa e evitou falar no assunto.

Assim que chegaram, foram recepcionados com uma festa. Diziam que os ciganos festejavam por dias, e a julgar pela quantidade de barris de bebida e as chamas acessas das fogueiras assando leitões, aquela festa duraria a semana inteira.

Assim que entregou o jovem príncipe nas mãos da rainha, Geralt decidiu ir embora, o acordo era apenas levá-lo até ali, já que ele se casaria e viveria junto a nova família. Contudo, a rainha não permitiu que ele deixasse suas terras sem antes provar suas bebidas, suas comidas, e um pouco da música.

A melodia dos instrumentos musicais era alegre e intesa. Apesar da idade avançada, a rainha tinha uma postura sofisticada. Usava pulseiras douradas nos pulsos, aliás, eram muitas pulseiras que tilintavam enquanto ela se movia. O vestido possuía uma longa saia arredondada, mas não pesada como se via nas cortes. O tecido era maleável para que a rainha cigana pudesse se locomover com rapidez e dançar com graça ao redor da fogueira, conforme fazia agora. A princesa não era muito diferente de sua mãe, levantou-se e iniciou uma apresentação, segurando um pandeiro cheio de fitas com a mão. Geralt via o olhar do príncipe para cima dela, ali ele já não tinha dúvidas de que o rapaz estava seduzido pelo que via.

Ele sorriu e levantou-se, indo buscar mais uma caneca com bebida. O bruxo não acreditava em coincidências. Tudo, um mundo tão grande como aquele ele tinha que estar na mesma festa que o único Bardo não queria ver tão cedo. Quando buscou sua bebida, ouviu um toque de Lira já conhecido. Ele revirou os olhos e resmungo alto. Havia tantas festas naquele mundo porque ele estava na mesma que Jaskier?

O bardo cantarolava junto ao grupo de músicos ciganos, divertindo-se com o dueto ao qual mostrou-se muito habilidoso, recebendo vários elogios ao final da canção.

Desde que o conheceu, Geralt não o vira sorrir tanto. Parecia que o bardo havia se encontrado como músico e ser humano, estava em meio a pessoas alegres, a letra da música falava sobre amizade e amor. Nada sobre aventuras com Elfos e demônios. A expressão no rosto do bardo era de puro êxtase. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Jaskier, O sorriso ainda maior delineou seus lábios.

Dessa forma, Geralt esperou ele se aproximar.

— Meu querido amigo de estrada e aventura, que honra poder encontrá-lo novamente. — Aquelas palavras soaram um tanto quanto exageradas e, pela experiência do bruxo, carregadas de sarcasmo.

— Como você conseguiu chegar aqui vivo? — Ele o olhou de cima abaixo. — Ou pelo menos com a maior parte do corpo intacto.

O bardo gargalhou, olhando para o lado e falando com o ciganos sobre como o bruxo era engraçado. Jaskier Se aproximou, e sussurrou para que apenas um bruxo pudesse ouvir.

— Aqui me chamo de Gerart. Não complique a minha situação.

Geralt estreitou os olhos, e soltou um longo suspiro. Não era de se imaginar que ele estava ali aprontando alguma coisa.

— Por que o seu nome é parecido com o meu?

— Hora, é diferente. — Ele levou uma mão na cintura e gesticulou com a outra. — Em vez do L tem o R, percebe a diferença?

Geralt crispou os lábios e levou o caneco a boca. Ele decidiu não falar mais nada, deixando o bardo criar suas próprias histórias. No final daquela noite, o bruxo estava cansado, a viagem não foi perigosa no sentido de encontrar monstros no caminho. Mas, a estrada era difícil de cruzar, E por isso ele ficou se perguntando como é que o bardo chegou ali.

Ao retirar a roupa, o bruxo entrou dentro da banheira com água que foi oferecida. Relaxar os músculos na água era gratificante Depois de tantos meses na estrada trabalhando sem parar. Não que o bruxo tivesse interesse em se aposentar agora, mas às vezes não bastava apenas matar monstros, embora essa fosse sua designação.

Os pensamentos de conflito pessoal foram cortados quando ele ouviu um barulho vindo de fora da tenda que estava abrigado. Jaskier estava parado com a mão no rosto, em sua frente uma mulher o amaldiçoava. Assim que ela girou a saia, se afastou, levando consigo o barulho das pulseiras douradas.

— Dia difícil? — Perguntou bruxo com os braços cruzados. Ele havia vestido apenas a calça, seu corpo ainda estava molhado inclusive os pelos do peito onde o bardo encarava. — Os meus olhos estão aqui em cima.

— Não foi nada demais, ela estava insistindo para que eu fosse com ela até a sua tenda, mas eu disse que eu não sou esse tipo de homem. — Ele falava como se o bruxo fosse acreditar naquela mentira. — Vejo que você ganhou uma tenda, a única coisa que eu ganhei foi um tapa na cara.

— Nem pensar, você está proibido de entrar nessa barraca.

— Achei que éramos amigos. É assim que você trata o homem que cantou suas aventuras pelo mundo. Que grosseria, esperava mais de um bruxo da sua estirpe.

O bruxo virou, dando as costas para o bardo e fechando a cortina da tenda. Ele ainda ouviu Jaskier reclamar do lado de fora, mas nada fez. Deitou-se na cama e fechar os olhos ignorando completamente a voz do bardo.

Geralt não dormiu, achava difícil conseguir dormir, com toda aquela cantoria do lado de fora penetrando seus ouvidos. Era verdade então que o ciganos gostavam de longas comemorações.

Passaram-se dois dias e eles ainda cantavam, bebiam e dançavam. Uma energia invejável para qualquer membro da corte mais animada que poderia existir no mundo dos homens.

A voz do bardo não saía da sua cabeça, isso porque ele estava naquele momento cantarolando e batendo a palma da mão em um pandeiro de fitas coloridas.

Em busca da rainha, Geralt caminhou pelo acampamento, eventualmente sendo parado por crianças curiosas com seus cabelos brancos mesmo ele não sendo um idoso como os que havia por ali. Os animais também chamavam a atenção do bruxo, os cavalos eram bem tratados e os bichos que engordavam para o abate pareciam redondos o bastante para alimentar muitas pessoas.

Não havia mais nada que o prendesse ali, então por que ele ainda não havia ido embora?

O bruxo puxou o ar puro para dentro do corpo longamente, ignorando o pensamento que surgiu. Era inadequado, impossível e completamente errado o que havia passado pela sua cabeça. Então decidiu ir embora, mas ao encontrar a rainha, ela ofereceu-lhe um emprego rápido, precisavam afastar alguns invasores de suas terras. Ela não queria que o bruxo matasse aquelas pessoas, mas que desse um susto, assim eles demorariam para voltar a atrapalhar a região.

Embora fossem ciganos que se divertiam, eles possuíam uma boa quantidade de armas que poderia proteger a todos. Ao ressaltar essa questão para a rainha, Geralt a viu gargalhar.

— A arma é para os tolos que não dialogam, infelizmente há mais tolos no mundo do que eu imaginava.

O bruxo aceitou a missão e foi em busca de quem tentava invadir as terras. Descobriu mais tarde se tratar de uma briga pessoal entre a cigana e um rei ao qual ela rejeitou. O susto ocorreu em forma de ameaça de violência, o bruxo concordou que poucos dialogam naquele mundo. Ao retornar, foi informado de que o casamento ocorreria ao pôr do sol, por isso Geralt estava convidado.

Novamente, não havia nada de errado em ficar mais num pouco para comer e beber. O bruxo viu casamentos de todos os tipos ao longo de sua vida, nenhum o surpreendia. Porém, aquele parecia um dos poucos em que o casal parecia verdadeiramente feliz e haviam se conhecido em menos de uma semana.

— O amor juvenil não é lindo? — Jaskier falou, parando ao seu lado. Geralt não o respondeu e ele continuou falando sobre como o amor encontrava as pessoas e as transformava em doces criaturas. — O amor verdadeiro é uma benção para pouco.

— Nada do que você diz faz sentido. — Geralt bebeu mais um gole do líquido que ardia quando descia pela sua garganta. Ele balançou a cabeça e encheu mais o caneco.

— Não faz sentido porque você é um ser desprovido de coração, me diga, bruxo, já amou alguém nessa vida?

— Minha experiência com as pessoas não foram tão profundas assim.

— Verdade, mas, e com animais? — O bardo virou-se para ele, de forma séria, mas depois começou a rir. — Oh! Deus, é brincadeira, não me olhe como se fosse rasgar minha garganta por causa disso.

O bardo se afastou e levou sua voz irritante para longe.

Geralt novamente encontrou-se com a rainha e fechou o acordo do trabalho.

— Aproveite a festa, será uma noite de paixão. — Ela insistiu e preenchida pela animação do momento, ficou em pé e começou a contar uma antiga lenda ao redor da fogueira. Suas mãos giravam no ar, fazendo as pulseiras balançarem. Ela era dramática com os movimentos da saia, balançando-a com força. — A primeira noite de núpcias de Gravos com sua esposa Makita foi abençoada pelos deuses. As estrelas caíram do céu como uma chuva de prata, derramando sobre eles o amor, que floresceu em seus corações. Nesta noite, a chuva de prata vai cair sobre nós. Aquele que nunca amou, amará. Aquele que nunca se entregou, se entregará.

A rainha cigana ergueu os braços para o alto e a fogueira subiu, causando um frenesi em todos ao seu redor. A música voltou a tocar e os recém-casados dançaram juntos sua primeira música como marido e mulher.


	2. Chuva de Prata II

A chuva de prata ao qual a rainha cigana mencionou realmente aconteceu. Entretanto, não foi tão mágico como ela descreveu. A tempestade iniciou logo depois que o casal dançou sua primeira música. As fogueiras espalhadas pelo acampamento se apagaram e todo mundo correu de um lado para o outro para se abrigarem.

Geralt entrou em sua tenda, após ajudar a acolher os animais em cercados para eles não fugirem ou se perderem no meio da tempestade intensa.

A tenda segurava bem a chuva, sua lona protegia todo o interior e era reforçado com madeiras, para que não fosse levada pelo vento. Embora os tapetes no chão estivessem encharcados, mas nada era perfeito. Um fogaréu aquecia o lugar e o bruxo acendeu algumas velas disponíveis. Ele tirou o colete de couro e a camisa, pendurando-as em uma corda improvisada que esticou de um lado ao outro da tenda. Achou que nada mais aconteceria naquela noite, até a voz de Jaskier se misturar ao uivo do vento ao lado de fora ao clamar por abrigo.

— Ninguém te ofereceu a cama para dividir essa noite? — Geralt o atiçou, quando abriu a cortina, deparando-se com um bardo todo molhado e de queixo trêmulo.

— Você vai agir como um sem coração nesse momento? — O bardo abraçava o próprio corpo embaixo da chuva, seus cabelos estavam colados em sua testa e a expressão era de puro lamento. O bruxo até teria pena dele, se tivesse tal coração.

Geralt queria fechar a lona na cara dele, mas, quando deu por si, havia permitido o bardo entrar, consumir uma bebida quente e compartilhar o fogaréu com ele. As coisas aconteciam num piscar de olhos quando Jaskier estava por perto e nem mesmo o bruxo de Rívia se dava conta disso até acontecer.

Estava pronto para dizer ao bardo que, daquela vez, eles não iriam dividir a mesma cama. Só que não foi necessário ressaltar em palavras. O bardo ajeitou-se no canto da tenda, próximo de uma vela, onde observava a chama com atenção e em silêncio e reflexivo. Algo incomum vindo dele.

— Você acha que é possível uma pessoa se entregar para outra mesmo que ela não seja desejada? — O bardo perguntou, com um longo suspiro.

Geralt preferia ficar em silêncio e passar a noite ouvindo apenas o barulho da chuva. Mas não seria tão fácil mantê-lo calado. Contudo, a pergunta pareceu curiosa.

— Não me diga que você está achando que aquela conversa da rainha era sério? — O bruxo foi até a cama e se deitou. Não era muito grande e nem muito confortável, mas era a melhor coisa para se chamar de cama em um raio de milhares de quilômetros.

— Eu sei que as lendas têm um fundo de verdade. Até porque, casamentos sempre causam um rebuliço nas pessoas. Parece que todos ao redor ficam excitados com o clima de romance no ar. Não acha?

— Casamentos são iguais a qualquer um, em qualquer lugar.

— Não me diga que os bruxos não possuem uma tradição para enlace matrimonial?

— Não precisamos nos casar.

— Bem, parece que é um problema a menos para se preocupar. — O bardo suspirou, novamente, encolhendo os ombros. — Talvez a chuva de prata não alcance você.

— Talvez eu não deseje que ela me alcance. — Geralt abriu os olhos quando ouviu uma movimentação. Jaskier estava em pé, próximo do fogaréu, com as mãos esticadas. O bruxo levantou-se da cama e pegou o pano que havia se secado anteriormente. — Tome, seque-se ou vai ficar doente.

O que havia de diferente em Jaskier era uma incógnita. Geralt, a princípio, preferia ignorar a maioria das coisas que ele falava, suas histórias e ideias muitas vezes confusas e pouco convincentes. Mas aquelas últimas palavras pareceram demonstrar uma personalidade diferente do bardo. Havia preocupação em suas palavras?

— Uma vez, fui a um casamento nas montanhas. — Jaskier comentou, passando o tecido nos cabelos. O bruxo observou como as mãos dele se moviam lentamente pelos fios, até jogar a cabeça para os lados, fazendo o cabelo balançar. — A noiva não era acostumada com o ar rarefeito das montanhas e desmaiou algumas vezes. O rei já estava cansado, mandou providenciar uma cama e ela se casou deitada.

Ele riu, direcionando o olhar para o chão. Geralt notou as maçãs do rosto dele ressaltadas, assim como as marquinhas em suas bochechas ficaram mais salientes. Ele era mais baixo, é verdade. Não possuía um corpo musculoso, havia ali um rastro de muita farra com comida e bebida. O trabalho braçal não era de seu feitio, mas isso não significava que ele não era atraente ao seu modo.

Gealt piscou e espantou tais pensamentos no mesmo instante.

— Você diz, meu amigo, que casamentos são todos iguais, mas eu vi alguns bem diferentes. — Ele completou.

— Todos tem a mesma finalidade. — O bruxo falou sério.

Jaskier suspirou e passou o pano em seu pescoço, não havia muito o que fazer quanto suas roupas de baixo molhada, a calça grudava em sua pele enquanto ele havia se livrado da camisa manchada de vinho.

— Houve um casamento em um fiorde ao norte. Dois homens foram abençoados em uma cerimônia romântica no jardim do palácio à beira do mar.

— Parece romântico até demais. — Geralt inclinou a cabeça e seus cabelos, ainda molhados, escorregaram pelos ombros. Estava maior do que o normal.

— Devo dizer que o casamento me surpreendeu porque o noivo alegava que estava esperando um filho do príncipe. Ninguém acreditou, mas alguns meses depois uma criança nasceu.

— E você estava lá para ver?

— Vamos dizer que as músicas compostas não caíram na graça das pessoas. Mas, você pode imaginar que o mundo está cheio de pessoas diferentes e vivendo suas vidas complexas. Embora as tradições pareçam piegas, há algo especial na atmosfera de um matrimônio.

Geralt deu de ombros, virando-se para pegar mais lenha para o fogaréu.

— A chuva realmente causou algum efeito em você. — Ele comentou.

— Seria o amor percorrendo agora nas minhas veias? — Jaskier aproximou-se e esticou novamente as mãos na frente do fogo. Seu tom de voz era de um verdadeiro bardo em seu ápice de inspiração.

— Se continuar nessa vida, talvez nem sangue mais corra.

— Você é deveras engraçado... — O bardo soltou o ar pela boca, cansado. — Perigoso, grosso e bruto, mas quando quer, é engraçado e gentil comigo.

Geralt voltou à cama, olhando para o amontoado de panos e almofadas. No chão, a água da chuva escorria por baixo da proteção da tenda. Jaskier ainda tremia de frio, agora sem a camisa, deixando a mostra a pele branca. Ele notou uma cicatriz nas costas do bardo e quando perguntou o que havia causado aquilo, Jaskier virou-se, dando alguma desculpa sobre cair do segundo andar de uma casa em Monte Claro.

— Me parece uma marca de açoite. — Geralt sentou-se na cama e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos, enquanto analisava a postura do corpo do bardo na defensiva.

— Essa não é uma história assim tão boa para contar. — A voz dele não parecia mais tão animada. — Eu não quero abusar da hospitalidade, por isso vou deixá-lo dormir em paz e sem perturbá-lo com meu falatório.

Geralt soltou um longo gemido de irritação, ele poderia apenas ignorar a situação, não era?

— Se lembra da hospedaria em Figueira? — O bruxo perguntou, havia se prometido não fazer aquilo, mas era como já havia percebido desde o começo. As coisas apenas aconteciam quando Jaskier estava por perto.

— Como me esquecer? Ótima torta, pessoas animadas, você estava lá, não se lembra?

— Eu me refiro... deixa para lá. — Ele se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, as mãos pousavam sobre o peito, enquanto tentava relaxar a mente. Era a parte mais difícil, sua mente nunca descansava.

Contudo, aos poucos sentiu o seu corpo amolecer e os olhos pesarem, estava relaxado o bastante para não se incomodar com o cantarolar do bardo ao lado. Foi despertado unicamente com o som de um raio próximo que causou a queda de uma árvore.

Depois disso, não conseguiu mais relaxar e dormir.

O bruxo olhou para o lado, vendo Jaskier sentado no chão molhado ao lado do fogaréu. Ele cochilava, pendendo a cabeça para os lados, endireitando o corpo quando despertava assustado. Geralt sentou-se novamente na cama e esfregou as mãos no rosto.

A cama era pequena, verdade, a da hospedaria em Figueira também, e os dois conseguiram compartilhar. Não foi diferente dessa vez, e lá estavam os dois novamente repetindo aquela mesma cena. Contudo, essa noite estava fria e Jaskier tremia deitado ao lado de Geralt. Ao levar a mão até a testa do bardo, sentiu como ele havia ficado quente, não levou muito tempo para o suor empapar os cabelos dele, que foram jogados para trás pela mão do bruxo ao passar uma toalha molhada em sua testa.

— Vamos, uma febre não vai matar você, não é? — Geralt esquentou o restante de água limpa que tinha e fez uma mistura com ervas guardadas em sua bolsa de couro. Quando a bebida ficou morna, sentou Jaskier na cama e o segurou para que ele bebesse o conteúdo.

A noite parecia ainda mais longe de acabar, Jaskier havia delirado e até mesmo falado palavras desconectas. Quando amanheceu, o bruxo buscou ajuda do curandeiro, que avaliou o bardo.

— O coração está normal, assim como seu pulmão, não ouço nada diferente. — Dizia o homem com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Jaskier.

— Não é possível, ele teve febre e tremeu a noite inteira, obviamente estava com algum tipo de doença. — Geralt ordenou que o curandeiro o avaliasse novamente, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Felizmente, Jaskier estava melhor, mas a sua mudança havia causado estranheza no bruxo, ele não poderia estar delirando junto com o bardo. Era impossível, havia visto com seus próprios olhos e cuidado dele ao longo da noite. Protegido do frio ao qual ele tremia.

— Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir, mas eu acho que já posso ir embora. — O bardo lamuriou-se, enquanto sentava-se na cama.

— Vai com calma. — Geralt abaixou-se, ajudando-o. — Trouxe comida.

— Estou sem fome.

— Vai comer.

— Está bem. — Jaskier riu. — Parece que o mundo dá voltas, eu te ajudei uma vez e você me ajudou agora.

— Espero que fiquemos quites hoje. — O bruxo disse sério.

— Você odeia tanto assim minha companhia? — A pergunta não veio carregada de sarcasmo ou aquele tom espertinho que ele costumava usar. Jaskier olhava deprimido para o prato em seu colo. Havia uma fatia de pão, uma maçã e pequenos tomates cereja. Ele ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos azuis brilharam. Algo novo naquela expressão fez Geralt emudecer, sem dar a resposta, fazendo com que o bardo acreditasse que fora uma confirmação.

— Eu não o odeio. — Geralt falou, enquanto Jaskier levava o pão à boca.

— Obrigado por confortar meu coração. — Ele riu, sem muita graça. — O pão está incrível, deveria experimentar.

— Qual é o seu problema? — O bruxo perguntou. — Desvia dos assuntos e faz piadas com tudo, nunca leva a sério uma conversa.

— Estou apenas elogiando o cozinheiro da rainha cigana. — Jaskier piscou, os azuis intensos na direção de Geralt e ele não sabia por que aquilo o incomodava tanto. — O que você precisa? Um diálogo sério sobre como esse mundo é uma merda? Eu tento levar alegria e diversão com minha música, não preciso passar horas discutindo sobre política.

— Há outras coisas sérias a se falar.

— Como qual?

Geralt pensou.

— Você disse ontem sobre se entregar para alguém que não o deseja, de quem falava?

— Ninguém em especial, era apenas uma dúvida passageira. — Jaskier jogou alguns tomates cerejas dentro da boca, mastigando devagar e falando de boca cheia em seguida. — O que aconteceu para ficar tão interessado em mim desse jeito? — Geralt levantou-se, não estava interessado nele. Jaskier saiu da cama e deixou o prato ao lado. — É estranho quando você passa sua vida temendo uma entidade que acha que é mística, mas quando conhece, fica pensando, será que esse bruxo está querendo me matar ou fazer amizade? Eu acho que você tem péssima habilidades sociais.

— Eu sou um bruxo.

— Então essa é a sua desculpa para tudo? — A voz do bardo aumentou o tom, o que desagradou Geralt. — Não dorme porque é um bruxo traumatizado, não gosta de casamentos e pessoas, porque é um bruxo mal-humorado. Não se diverte porque tem que matar um monstro novo. Que vida mais tediosa a de um bruxo.

— Quer falar de vida tediosa? Você vive às custas dos outros, tira vantagem das pessoas e acha que é talentoso. Sua música é patética.

— Retire o que disse. — Jaskier apontou o dedo na direção dele, ofendido. — Eu não admito que você fale mal da minha música.

— É horrível. — Geralt cruzou os braços musculosos, olhando para o bardo que o encarava ainda bravo.

— Ah! É? E você é um bruxo mal-amado, solitário e ninguém te quer por perto.

— Sorte a minha. — Geralt ainda estava com os braços cruzados, enquanto Jaskier listava seus defeitos, inventando a maioria deles já que não havia como saber certos detalhes que nunca foram ditos de sua vida pessoal.

Mas o acúmulo daquelas palavras pesaram, principalmente quando Jaskier ria, debochando dele. Geralt estava a um passo de sua espada, mas não havia nele o desejo de cortar o bardo ao meio. Pelo menos não com uma espada.

O falatório de Jaskier só findou quando o bruxo o surpreendeu com um beijo. O silêncio se fez dentro da tenda, enquanto suas bocas compartilhavam aquele contato quente. O gosto de tomate foi sentido por Geralt, principalmente quando abriu mais a boca e sua língua envolveu a do brado em uma troca de carícias. Uma das mãos segurava Jaskier pelos cabelos, enquanto a outra estava firme no punho dele, impedindo que o batesse no peito. O bardo foi perdendo a reação aos poucos. Apesar do bruxo ser mais alto, não houve dificuldade ao aproximar os corpos e manter os lábios unidos. O som que se fazia das bocas movimentando era a única melodia, não havia nenhuma canção de bravura no ar, apenas o estalo dos lábios se afastando, mas retornando ao contato anterior, fazendo a cabeça de ambos mudar de um lado para o outro, enquanto as línguas manifestavam o desejo reprimido até aquele momento.

O beijo findou com um suspiro leve do bardo, e um chiado do bruxo. Parados, um de frente para o outro, eles não sabiam o que falar. Era constrangedor.

Geralt virou-se de costas, pegou suas espadas e saiu da tenda.

Em um encontro com a rainha, o bruxo contou o que houve, omitindo alguns fatos recentes, sendo endossado pelo curandeiro, a quem deu mais detalhes.

— Você já ouviu falar no desejo febril? — Ela perguntou, estava sentada sobre almofadas vermelhas, usando um vestido verde e pulseiras douradas. Seus cabelos longos e ondulados caíam sobre as almofadas e eram penteados com a ajuda de uma dama.

— Não, majestade. — Geralt respondeu, naquele momento pensava se Jaskier estava bem, havia deixado ele aos cuidados de uma cigana.

— Quando desejamos algo ardentemente e não conseguimos, nosso corpo se manifesta com alguns sinais. Dores, paralisias ou a febre.

O bruxo inclinou levemente a cabeça, olhando para os membros da tenda da rainha.

— Perdão, majestade, mas há crendices que não há como eu levar a sério.

Ela gargalhou, não se sentindo ofendida. Levou à boca uma fatia de torta de abóbora e depois passou a lamber os dedos sujos pelo doce. Suas unhas eram cumpridas e pintadas de vermelho.

— Nosso corpo não reage quando estamos com fome? — A rainha passou a língua no dedo indicador. — Não reage quando estamos com tesão? — Ela se espreguiçou sobre as almofadas. — Nosso corpo não reage quando estamos cansados? Então, por que não reagiria quando queremos muito alguma coisa?

— Então, se é assim, posso resolver o mistério perguntando o que o bardo anseia.

Novamente ela riu.

— Acho que a resposta não virá tão fácil.

Ao terminar o encontro, Geralt agradeceu a hospitalidade do povo e decidiu partir, levando com ele Jaskier, que se dizia muito melhor naquele momento.

— Eu já disse, não sei do que a rainha pode estar falando. — Respondeu o bardo.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu essa noite, e você estava delirando. Depois melhorou.

— Espero que não tenha tentado tirar vantagens de mim enquanto eu estava sob seus cuidados. Não depois daquele ataque de fúria dessa manhã em forma de beijo.

O bruxo parou e encarou o bardo.

— Você estava doente, que tipo de vantagem eu conseguiria?

Jaskier voltou a andar mais na frente, desviando o olhar. Geralt encarou suas costas, ele andava mais devagar, ainda assim se esforçava para ir na frente. Quando passaram as montanhas, encontraram um caminho largo onde cada um poderia seguir para seu próximo destino.

— Então, aqui nos separamos mais uma vez. — Jaskier ajeitou a alça da bolsa que carregava seu instrumento. — Nos encontraremos num próximo casamento?

— Eu espero que demore bastante tempo. — Geralt respondeu, mas uma voz em sua mente dizia o contrário. Que eles se encontrariam em breve, num casamento, numa hospedaria... mas, principalmente, aquela voz dizia que não seria por coincidência que eles se encontrariam. — Você sabe como me achar.

Jaskier riu, os cabelos foram jogados para trás, enquanto seu rosto era iluminado pelo sol.

— É só seguir um rastro de sangue e monstros. — Assim que falou, Jaskier virou-se e pegou seu instrumento musical, iniciando uma nova canção.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler.


End file.
